


We Must Love One Another, And Die

by Elske



Category: Code Name Verity - Elizabeth Wein
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elske/pseuds/Elske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie's final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Must Love One Another, And Die

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Auden's "September 1, 1939". The second version that he'd edited because he felt it was too optimistic, before disowning the poem all together. (Yes, I can remember minutiae from a lecture I heard in 2005, but not when to mail the rent check.)

And my eyes fall on her – oh, Maddie, my Maddie! Those memories I’ve held under lock and key come flooding back, suddenly. (The feel of her hair, liquid silk between my fingers, and her always wondering why I bothered fussing with it when I had my own hair, but it wasn’t anything like the same thing. Knowing that our two souls fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle and figuring out our bodies could too: foreheads pressed together, my hands shaping themselves to the roundness of her shoulders and her arms around my waist, legs intertwined, sharing a narrow bed in the hours before moonlight. Dancing at Maidsend, the feeling of being drunk not on champagne but rather on kisses. Holding on tighter every time she shivered, and her voice in my ear, liquid syllables, _I love you Julie_ , a gasp, a sigh. The sound of a single button from her pyjamas, rolling across an uncertain floor to be lost forever in darkness. A double handful of traitorous thoughts of the life that might be come war’s end.) Oh, my Maddie, mine.

She is alive.

I’m laughing, suddenly, happier than I’ve ever been in my life, hysterical, oh Maddie please. Maddie.

“KISS ME, HARDY! Kiss me, QUICK!”

I close my eyes, screw them up tight, and with my last breath, her name is on my lips. _Maddie. ___


End file.
